cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Élisabeth van Midas
|image = Elizabeth_Van_Midas_-_relaxed_portrait.png |order = Empress consort of Vanivere |term_start = January 17, 2807 |term_end = |predecessor = Joseph Kensington |successor = |order2 = Queen consort of the Silver Millennium |term_start2 = August 28, 2808 |term_end2 = |predecessor2 = Position created |successor2 = |birth_date = July 9, 2784 (age ) |birth_place = Breukelen, Brabant, Vanivere |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = |constituency = |party = Popular |rhouse = Midas Oléron-Vendôme |spouse = Alexandre II (m. 2802–present) |issue = Nicolas d'Oléron-Vendôme Hayden d'Oléron-Vendôme |residence = Charmont Palace Châtillon, Coruvel, Vanivere |almamater = University of Châtillon |profession = , , |religion = Vaniveran Lutheran |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Élisabeth, Empress of Vanivere (born Élisabeth Caroline Mignonette Pénélope van Midas, publicly known and commonly referred to as Élisabeth van Midas; July 9, 2784) is the current Empress consort of Vanivere. Born in Breukelen, Élisabeth was raised in Brabant until the age of eight, when her family moved to Châtillon. There, Élisabeth was enrolled in the Versailles Royal Academy alongside the then-Crown Dauphin of Vanivere, Prince Alexandre. A few months after high school graduation, Alexandre and Élisabeth were married in the beautiful Valais Mountains. Now living in Charmont Palace with Alexandre and their son, Élisabeth is still pursuing her dreams. Graduating from the University of Châtillon, Élisabeth has received her specializing in . Furthering her fashion career after college, Élisabeth helped her sister establish Van Midas Creations. Besides her fashion occupation, Élisabeth is an artist, an actress, and a professional stunt driver. As an artist, Élisabeth prefers to paint within her home at Charmont. But as an actress, Élisabeth has starred in some productions, but her role as Brooke Reynolds on The WM's Whispering Silence led to her rise to television fame. Élisabeth appears in the show alongside her husband and eldest son. Family Élisabeth d'Oléron-Vendôme was born to the noble van Midas family, a noble family from Brabant. She has two siblings: Valerie and Maximilien van Midas. Élisabeth is the mother of princes Nicolas and Hayden. At the age of eight, Élisabeth's family moved to Châtillon so her father, Michel van Midas, could promote his new company, Royal Orange Financial. Because of the family's move to the capital, Élisabeth and her siblings were enrolled in the internationally acclaimed Royal Academy of Versailles. As the new girl in the second grade class, Élisabeth was shy in the beginnings. But after forming friendships with the then-Crown Dauphin, Christine-Marie Bonaparte, and Bethany Aarons, Élisabeth became one of the most popular students in the Versailles Academy. Relationships Alexandre d'Oléron-Vendôme Meeting Alexandre d'Oléron-Vendôme for the first time, Élisabeth van Midas became close friends with the heir to the Vaniveran throne. But as the two became older, Alexandre and Élisabeth began to separate little by little. By the time they were in junior high, the two hardly spoke despite Alexandre's feelings for Élisabeth. But at the start of high school, Élisabeth began to once again grow close to Alexandre. Towards the end of their tenth grade year, Alexandre and Élisabeth began dating. Due to their young age, media attention surrounding the high school couple was minimal, which was pleasant for the two of them. By the time they graduated, Alexandre and Élisabeth had grown almost inseparable and had on occasion spoke of marriage. So, in June of 2802, only a few weeks since their high school graduation, Alexandre proposed to Élisabeth atop the Élysée Tower, one of their favorite spots in the capital. When news of he engagement was released by the Vaniveran Government in July, the Vaniveran media started to pay more attention to the couple. On December 22, 2802, Alexandre and Élisabeth were married in the snow-covered Valais Mountains of Rhénanie at Caudillé Castle. After spending a happy three years together, Élisabeth gave birth to their first child, Prince Nicolas, on December 29, 2805. Titles, styles, and honours Titles and styles Silver Millennium :Titles :* Queen of the Silver Millennium (August 28, 2808 - ) :Styles :* Her Majesty (Ausust 28, 2808 - ) :Primary form of address :* Her Majesty Queen Élisabeth of the Silver Millennium (August 28, 2808 - ) Vanivere :Titles :* Lady of the Distinguished House van Midas (July 9, 2784 - ) :* Crown Dauphine of Vanivere (December 22, 2802 - January 17, 2807) :* Empress of Vanivere (January 17, 2807 - ) :Styles :* Her Illustrious Highness (July 9, 2784 - December 22, 2802) :* Her Imperial Highness (December 22, 2802 - January 17, 2807) :* Her Most August Majesty (January 17, 2807 - ) :Primary form of address :* Her Illustrious Highness Lady Élisabeth van Midas (July 9, 2784 - December 22, 2802) :* Her Imperial Highness Princess Élisabeth, Crown Dauphine of Vanivere (December 22, 2802 - January 17, 2807) :* Her Most August Majesty Élisabeth, Empress of Vanivere (January 17, 2807 - ) Honours Vaniveran honours :* Grand Officer, Order of the Crown :* Order of Saint Michael Elisabeth van Midas Elisabeth van Midas